


The Wrath of the Bug

by JamieHasCatEyes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bodyswap, Conflict, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieHasCatEyes/pseuds/JamieHasCatEyes
Summary: Marinette and Tikki have an argument, so Tikki decides to teach Marinette a lesson.





	1. Something's Not Right

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this train wreck is.  
> Oh well.  
> Enjoy!

Marinette's transformation fell away as she dropped through her roof access hatch. She flung her arms out, falling against her pillows with a smile.

'Marinette,' Tikki said, reproachfully. 'You know Lucky Charm isn't to be used for frivolous purposes.'

'I wasn't being frivolous,' Marinette argued. 'Adrien needed serious help.'

Tikki crossed her arms. 'A hairbrush counts as serious help?'

'He was in danger of looking like Chat Noir,' Marinette explained. Chat Noir was a dear friend and a valued partner, but she didn't want Adrien to look like him. The very idea was unsettling.

'Marinette, I don't think you appreciate just how hard it is to conjure a Lucky Charm. To waste one on something like this is childish and irresponsible.'

Marinette sat up and scowled at Tikki. 'Your job is hard?' she asked, sceptically. 'I'm the one doing all the heavy lifting.'

Tikki gasped. 'Who do you think is the one who augments your strength and stamina? That power doesn't come from nowhere, you know.'

Marinette waved a dismissive hand. 'Oh, please. I'm the one doing all the running, fighting, and taking the hits. You just cruise along inside the earrings.'

Glowering, Tikki said, 'I suppose you also think I don't shield your body from those blows. Haven't you ever wondered why you barely feel those hits? It's because I take them for you. I'll have you know, my job is extremely hard. You certainly couldn't do it.'

Marinette let out a disdainful snort. 'You think I can't handle sitting around all day eating, sleeping, and dishing out holier-than-thou speeches? You give yourself too much credit.'

Tikki scowled as her body pivoted from side to side in annoyance, her arms curling up to look like tiny fists.

'Marinette, dinner,' Sabine called from the kitchen.

Marinette turned her nose up with a sniff and left. Tikki glared at her back, still buzzing with fury.

 

* * *

 

Marinette drifted into wakefulness reluctantly, her phone chiming an alarm from its shelf. She reached up to swat it into silence, but smacked herself in the face, instead. She groaned and heaved herself upright, but immediately fell forward, her heavy head dragging her down. Marinette grumbled a wordless complaint and rolled onto her back as she slowly opened her eyes.

Beside her was an enormous shape. Marinette squawked in alarm and tried to push herself back, but her tiny limbs only flailed ineffectively about. Marinette stopped, inspecting her new appendages, her mouth dropping open in horror.

The large mound beside her rolled over and sat up. 'You're awake, I see.'

Marinette stared up at her own face as it smiled vindictively down at her. Marinette turned to her currant body, once more, patting her face and head in disbelief. 'What did you do?' she screeched.

Tikki smirked with Marinette's lips. 'I switched our bodies. Now you'll see just how hard my job is.'

Marinette felt weak. 'What kind of kwami bull dust is this?'

Tikki shrugged. 'Sometimes we get ungrateful wielders who fail to appreciate what we kwami go through for them. This trick was devised centuries ago to teach them a lesson.'

'Well,' Marinette huffed, 'I'm the kwami now, so I'll just reverse it.'

Tikki shook her head. 'You may have all my magic, but do you know how to use it?'

Marinette's mouth fell open again. 'You little brat,' she cried as she attempted to lunge forward. Unused to her new proportions, all she managed was to fall on her face, her indignant cries muffled by the pillow she had slept on. Tikki kept smirking, shaking her head at Marinette's efforts.

'Marinette, time to get up. You're going to be latte for school,' called Sabine.

Marinette's eyes bulged. 'School? I can't go to school like this.'

'No, you can't,' Tikki agreed with an arch look.

'Switch us back,' Marinette pleaded. 'You can teach me a lesson on the weekend or something.'

Tikki laughed. 'Oh, no. I've been wanting to experience modern France on my own, and I bet I could live your life better than you could.'

'What? Don't be ridiculous. Being a student, daughter, part-time bakery assistant, and full-time hero is tough. There's no way you could convincingly pull off being me.'

Tikki looked triumphantly down at Marinette. 'I can think of one thing I can do better than you. Talk to Adrien.'

'No,' Marinette gasped.

Tikki giggled and left to get dressed. Marinette laughed when Tikki fumbled the buttons and managed to tangle her fingers in her hair, but she sorted herself out quickly, and was out the door sooner than Marinette would have thought possible.

 _She's done this before, more than once_ , Marinette thought, bitterly.

From her hiding spot at the top of the stairs, Marinette watched as Tikki greeted Tom and Sabine over breakfast. Tom pretended to be shocked to see Marinette after only one call, but then they all laughed and continued as if it were a normal morning.

Marinette felt resentment bubble up in her chest; at Tikki, who had suddenly taken over her life, and at her parents for not noticing she had been replaced.

Tikki eventually came back upstairs to collect Marinette's school things. 'I'm already better at being you,' she gloated.

Marinette glared at her. 'We'll see how long you last,' she growled as Tikki held open her purse. Marinette slowly rose into the air, wobbling and drifting over until she could drop into the purse.

'Just flying is pretty difficult, isn't it?' Tikki asked with false sympathy.

Marinette crossed her arms and turned away. 'I'm getting the hang of it. I got across the room, didn't I?'

Tikki snorted. 'Flying is the least of your worries.' She then dropped a biscuit into the bag.

Marinette squealed when it bounced off her head. 'What the heck is this?'

'Breakfast.'

'It's stale.'

'I know,' Tikki replied with a meaningful look.

Marinette hung her head, the first twinges of shame lodging in her chest. Tikki snapped the purse shut and headed off to school.

'Hey, Morning, Girl,' Alya called from the school steps. 'You're actually here early. Who are you, and what have you done with the real Marinette?'

Tikki chuckled, awkwardly. 'Maybe pigs have started to fly,' she joked.

Alya gave a short bark of laughter, then hooked her arm around Tikki's. Alya gabbed on as she led Tikki inside, catching her up on the weekend's gossip, while Marinette sat and seethed inside the purse as it banged against Tikki's hip. Her resentment flared up again, this time at Alya.

The morning passed slowly. Marinette tried to listen to Caline Bustier's lecture, but the claustrophobic interior of the purse made concentrating difficult.

 _It's so stuffy in here. No wonder Tikki's always poking her head out,_ she thought.

Tikki, however, seemed to have no trouble adapting to Marinette's life. She answered all of Madame Bustier's questions correctly, responded to Chloe's barbs with aplomb, and even spoke to Adrien without making a fool of herself. Marinette couldn't see his face, but she could hear the approval in his voice. Her resentment toward Tikki only grew.

By the end of the day, Marinette had become the most sought-after girl in school. She offered sage advice, excellent study tips, and suggestions on how to gain the attention of a romantic interest.

The real Marinette, however, was fuming. Tikki had gained everyone's attention and approval, but the masses had no idea she was an imposter.

 

* * *

 

'So, how do you think I did on my first day as you?' Tikki asked, with a smug grin.

Marinette crossed her arms and huffed. 'Mondays are an easy day.'

'I'll say,' Tikki agreed. 'Students these days sure are lucky.'

'Just wait until Madame Mendeleiev gives you some real work tomorrow.'

'I look forward to it,' Tikki answered with a smile.

Marinette harrumphed and turned her back on Tikki, her shoulders hunched and stiff.

'Oooh,' Tikki cooed. 'You're not upset that I'm more popular than you, are you?'

Marinette's jaw clenched as she refused to answer.

'Fine, be that way,' Tikki sighed. She then climbed up to the bed and reclined against the pillows with a book. 'It's much easier to read like this,' she commented.

Marinette adamantly faced the wall, still silent. She was still seething over the fact that no one had suspected anything was amiss, not even Alya or her parents. She felt tears prickle her eyes, but refused to acknowledge them, unwilling to show weakness in front of Tikki.

As loathe as she was to admit it, Tikki had lived the day better than Marinette would have. Tikki was intelligent, empathetic, and easily able to talk to Adrien. Marinette's ire flared up again. Tikki only spoke to Adrien to spite her. She made Marinette feel inadequate, like Tikki had highlighted all of her faults, and when she got her body back, everyone would see those flaws. Furthermore, Tikki's act was deceiving Adrien, and everyone else.

Marinette refused to cry.


	2. Living it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at how Tikki's dealing with things

'Damn, Girl,' Alya said, leaning over to look at Tikki's answer sheet. 'You're usually better at science than that.'

Tikki grimaced. 'I guess I spaced out a little,' she replied, wincing at what her test score would do to Marinette's grade.

'This unit is a little tougher than what we've had to do so far,' Alya conceded.

Tikki nodded. Science had never been an interest of hers, so she had slept through most of Marinette's classes. She had picked up bits and pieces, barely heard lectures in class and while she sat with Marinette as she did her homework, but this test proved that science was not a subject she excelled at.

Tikki could imagine Marinette huddled in the purse, silently laughing at Tikki's failure. Tikki subtly glanced down at the purse with a scowl. Normally, Tikki would take a failure graciously, but Marinette still had not apologised, so Tikki was feeling pugnacious and indignant.

'Do you think Adrien would be willing to tutor me?' asked Tikki, affecting an air of innocence.

Alya raised her eyebrows. 'The real question should be if you can keep yourself together enough to even ask.'

Tikki grinned. 'Just you watch. Today, I'm like a completely different person. I've got this.'

Alya hummed a dubious note as the bell rang.

Tikki packed up Marinette's belongings and chased Adrien as he left with Nino, Alya close behind.

'Adrien,' Tikki called.

Adrien stopped to look over his shoulder, turning around completely when he saw them approach. 'What is it, Marinette?'

Tikki stopped in front of him and scuffed the toe of her shoe against the ground, acting as Marinette-ish as possible. 'I just wanted to ask if you have any free time this week?'

Alya's eyebrows shot up and Nino's mouth fell open. Adrien waited for her to finish with a polite smile.

'Because I had trouble with Madame Mendeleiev's test today, I wanted to know if you had time to tutor me a little bit?' Tikki finished with a coy smile.

Tikki could feel Marinette swatting at her thigh from inside her purse; she was going to be furious later.

'Oh, sure. No problem. I'm free during lunch every day this week, if that works for you,' Adrien replied, with slight surprise.

Tikki hopped in place and clapped her hands with a wide smile. 'That's excellent. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.'

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and smiled back. 'It's no trouble,' he assured her.

'Well, we have to get going before we're late,' Alya interjected, grabbing Tikki by the elbow.

'Yeah, Dude,' Nino added, 'can't be late to our next class.' He slung an arm over Adrien's shoulders and steered him toward the stairs.

Alya and Nino led Tikki and Adrien to Madame Bustier's class, exchanging puzzled looks as they went. Tikki suppressed a grin and pretended not to notice. She spent the rest of the morning communicating with Alya, via scribbled notes, explaining that she was simply taking the initiative by asking Adrien to study with her, that she was tired of watching him from afar and that she just wanted to gently feel the situation out. Alya was convinced Marinette had lost her mind, but wrote she was proud of her for finally acting on her feelings.

Tikki spent the lunch break with Adrien in Marinette's room, studying, while Tom and Sabine interrupted at random moments to offer food. Tikki politely accepted each proffered dish, to Adrien's apparent joy, before turning back to the work material. She was forced to recognise the hard work Marinette put into her studies when her own attempts at learning the formulae failed, several times, but Adrien insisted she was getting better at it. Tikki thought this was a pleasant way to spend the hour, and she could see why Marinette had become so infatuated with Adrien. He was patient, calm, spoke to Tikki like an equal, and to his credit, didn't even question the posters of him tacked all over the walls. He simply explained the technicalities of their subject with the least amount of fuss possible.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

That night, Marinette was as furious as Tikki had predicted.

'What did you think you were doing?' she squealed.

Tikki winced. She knew her voice was penetrating, but Marinette wielded it like a weapon.

'You know how I feel about him. Why would you do that? To show me up, to make me look like a fool?'

'You don't need my help for that,' Tikki responded, scornfully.

Marinette drew back with a gasp, her lip wobbling as tears welled.

Tikki ruthlessly shoved down her remorse. 'You should be thanking me, Marinette. I'm actually making you look good in front of Adrien.'

'Is that why you brought him to my room, to make me look "good?" He had to have seen all the pictures. He probably thinks I'm a total creep now.'

Tikki sat up straight in the desk chair, her face stony. 'If you're so embarrassed by them, maybe you should take them down permanently.'

Marinette's eyes widened as her mouth worked soundlessly. Finally, she asked, 'you wouldn't bring him back here with the pictures still up, would you?'

Tikki, suddenly feeling fed up, retorted, 'yes, I would.'

Marinette's tears fell. 'How could you be so cruel?' she whimpered.

Tikki scrunched her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'I'm just trying to help you grow up and see further than the end of your own nose.'

Marinette flew up to hover at Tikki's eye level. 'No, you're just being mean and vindictive,' she accused.

Before Tikki could reply, Marinette had flown off and hidden somewhere in the room. Tikki could have find her easily just from the sounds of her sniffles, but she let Marinette have her space instead. Tikki was still too irritable to reason with her, and Marinette was not ready to listen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Wednesday morning brought an akuma attack. Tikki was already on her way to school, but raced off when she heard the screams and booms that usually heralded a new villain.

Over at the Grand Paris Hotel, everything inside floated as if gravity itself had been switched off. Furniture, service equipment, even people hung in the air and drifted aimlessly about.

Ducking between a bill poster and a car, Tikki opened her purse and peered down at Marinette as she huddled miserably inside. 'I know you're mad right now, but we still have a duty to fulfil.'

Marinette spared her a sullen glance. 'Fine,' she grumbled.

 _It's not like you have a choice, I'm just being courteous_ , Tikki thought, eyeing Marinette with a flat expression.

'Marinette, transform me,' Tikki called.

Marinette was pulled into the earring with a frightened squawk, grabbing at anything she could reach along the way to slow herself down.

After the glare faded, Tikki inspected herself closely before letting out an irritated sigh. The last time she had transformed while occupying the body of her wielder, the suit had altered to include wings and antennae. This change only wrought thicker soles to cushion her feet.

Tikki rolled her eyes, then ran back to the front door of the hotel, hoping inspiration would strike.

'I wouldn't go in there, Milady,' called Chat Noir from a window ledge twelve feet above her. He was squatting precariously on the sill, alternating between peeking in and peering down at her with a roguish grin.

Tikki put her hands on her hips and pretended to glare severely at him. 'Oh, thank you for that timely piece of advice, Chat Noir. If it weren't for you, I would have foolishly charged right on in and gotten caught in this extremely obvious trap.'

Chat Noir's lips quirked before he back flipped off the window sill to stand before her with a considering look. 'You're in an odd humour today,' he observed as he rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. 'Something wrong, Ladybug?'

Tikki smirked and jabbed a thumb toward the roof of the hotel. She should have known Chat Noir would notice a difference right away, but it wasn't as if she had to pretend to be Marinette while in costume. Once she and Chat Noir were on top of the building, and out of earshot of the gathering crowd, Tikki turned to Chat Noir.

'Actually, I'm not the Ladybug you're accustomed to dealing with,' she said.

Chat Noir's eyes widened, then narrowed into slits. He swung his staff forward and took a defensive position. 'Who are you?' he demanded.

Tikki raised her hands in a calming gesture. 'I'm not an imposter, or a thief. I'm Tikki, Ladybug's kwami. Ladybug and I switched bodies, temporarily.'

Chat Noir regarded her sceptically, keeping his guard up, but remained silent.

Tikki sighed. 'A kwami has the ability to switch bodies with their wielder for a short while. We don't do it often, but we can do it. You can ask Plagg later, if you don't believe me.'

Chat Noir still looked dubious. 'How long does it last?'

Tikki shrugged. 'It varies. It can last until I explain to Ladybug how to reverse it, or she figures it out on her own. The Guardian can also undo it, but that requires both bodies to be present, and I don't think Ladybug has learned the lesson she needs to, yet.'

'So, you did this out of spite?' he asked, sounding unsure.

'You can call it that, if you want. But Ladybug was taking me, and her powers, for granted. So, for now, she's walking a mile in my shoes, and vice versa'

Chat Noir lowered his staff. 'What have you learned from this experience?'

Tikki snorted. 'That I live her life better than she does.'

Chat Noir's nose curled up. 'Right. What happens if you stay like this for too long?'

'I'm not sure, it's never happened before. But, since Ladybug has her mere human consciousness inside my body, I imagine the magic would have adverse effects on her psyche. It's hard to tell how that would manifest, though.'

Chat Noir took a leery step back, his expression carefully blank. 'How about we stow this for now, and go defeat this akuma before something really bad happens?'

'Very well,' Tikki nodded, 'we can talk more later if you want.'

Tikki would readily admit she had more fun battling the akuma on this side of the Miraculous. As if being in anti-gravity with her heavy, human body wasn't enough, for once it wasn't her body being taxed by the effort of fighting and summoning the Lucky Charm. She scowled irritably when the Charm yielded a large stapler, but as she had explained to Marinette, she had no control over what the Charm would be.

After she had stapled the hem of the akuma's dress to a wall, and Chat Noir had Cataclysmed the serving tray she carried, Tikki cleansed the butterfly and returned the hotel to its former, pristine condition.

Chat Noir held up a fist out of habit, but Tikki humoured him and returned the gesture.

'If you still want to talk about the body swap thing, we can meet up later,' she offered.

Chat Noir eyed her critically. 'Thanks, but no. I think I'd like to talk to Plagg first.' He paused, looking at her, askance. 'You know, if you're lying about any of this,' he left the sentence hanging.

Tikki nodded. 'I'd expect nothing less. See you later, Chat Noir.'

Chat Noir nodded once, then left, leaping from an open window. Tikki hurried to the roof and raced home from there, her Miraculous beeping its last few minutes. Her transformation fell as she reached Marinette's balcony, Marinette herself expelled from the earring with a pitiful cry.

'Not so easy, is it?' Tikki asked, not unkindly.

Marinette rested limply in her hands and declined to comment, breathing hard.

'Stubborn girl,' sighed Tikki as she slipped inside.

She tucked Marinette into her purse and made her way to the kitchen, swiping a biscuit for Marinette as she passed, dropping it in beside her. Marinette hummed a barley audible sound of thanks before Tikki left for school once more. She snuck glances into the purse throughout the day, but Marinette was fast asleep, hugging her half-eaten biscuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone ever noticed that Marinette's and Adrien's colour schemes are the opposite of each other's?  
> Mari has dark hair, Adrien has blond.  
> Mari has a dark blazer, Adrien has a white over-shirt.  
> Mari has a white t shirt, Adrien wears a black one.  
> Mari wears pink pants, Adrien has blue (they're so cliche).  
> Mari has those cute little ballet flats, Adrien wears those ugly orange monstrosities.  
> I suppose it matches their opposing, but complementary, superpowers.  
> What do you guys think?


	3. Heartache, Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Marinette and Tikki make amends? Will they get their bodies back?  
> Find out in this, the final installment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.  
> You're going to hate me.

The following morning, Marinette woke up more tired and sore than she could believe possible. She groaned as she flopped over to lay face down, bemoaning every last ache in her tiny body.

'Here, eat this. It'll help,' Tikki said, offering her a biscuit still warm from the oven.

Marinette whimpered at the thought of moving to accept it.

'Just roll over and open your mouth,' Tikki coaxed, pushing two fingers under Marinette and helping her roll back over.

Spread-eagled on her back, eyes closed against the light, Marinette opened her mouth and bit down on the biscuit Tikki held to her lips. She ate slowly, but the pain and fatigue melted away with every bite.

'Does that feel better?' asked Tikki when she had finished.

Marinette sat up and rubbed her face. 'Yeah, thanks.' She paused, closely examining her limbs. 'Is that what it's like for you? You go through that every time we fight?'

Tikki smiled. 'It gets easier to bear, the longer you do it, and I've been doing it for millennia.'

Marinette still couldn't meet Tikki's eyes, picking at her feet as her eyelids began to droop. She felt ashamed of herself for how she had treated Tikki, but her pride stood before her, looming large, and preventing her from apologising.

_What is wrong with me?_ she thought.

Eventually, Tikki sighed and scooped her up to deposit her into the purse, before leaving for school.

Marinette slept through the morning classes. Tikki had seemed confident she could cope with the work load, so Marinette gladly let Tikki deal with her math test, the literary report, and her Physical Education exam. Marinette was relieved to have those particular burdens lifted from her shoulders, but once the lunch break came, she wanted to be back in her own body.

Tikki and Adrien were at her desk, revising for another science test they had the next day. Marinette watched carefully from her spot on the chaise, while Tikki and Adrien talked like old friends. Marinette looked on, wistfully, at the picture they made.

'Adrien,' Tikki said, drawing his attention. 'There's something I've been meaning to tell you.'

'What is it?' he asked, turning to her, expectantly.

'I like you. Would you care to go out, sometime?'

Marinette stopped breathing. Her horror at Tikki's forwardness quickly subsided as she watched Adrien, waiting for his reply.

Adrien looked away, rubbing the back of his head. 'I'm really sorry,' he began, slowly. 'I'm really flattered, but I can't return your feelings. I already like someone else.'

Marinette stilled, staring at Adrien with wide, watery eyes.

'I'm really sorry,' he repeated.

Tikki blinked, then held her hands up. 'No, it's ok. You don't have to be sorry.'

Adrien's hands fell into his lap. 'Sorry,' he murmured, eyes downcast.

Tikki smiled sympathetically at him. 'I'm ok. I just wanted to let you know. Now that I know how you feel, I can move on. Seriously, I'm a big girl. I can take a rejection.'

Adrien attempted to smile back, but it didn't reach his eyes. 'Thank you for taking this so well. I admire your maturity.'

Tikki patted his shoulder. 'We're friends, first and foremost. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I did anything else, would I?'

Adrien huffed a weak laugh. 'I suppose not. I should get going, though. I still have a thing I have to do before class starts. I'll see you later.'

Tikki gave him a reassuring smile and waved him off. 'See you later,' she agreed as his head vanished down the trapdoor.

When the front door clicked shut, Marinette erupted from the purse. 'What did you think you were doing?' she yelled.

Tikki drew back, eyes widening. 'I was thinking I was helping you. You've never had the courage to ask him out directly, so I did it for you.'

'I never asked you to do that.'

'You didn't have to. I was only trying to help.'

'Did you miss the part where he rejected me, you?'

Tikki shook her head. 'Of course I didn't. But, at least now you know how he feels.'

'I didn't want to know how he feels,' Marinette shrieked.

Tikki gasped. 'You don't mean that.'

'Yes, I do,' Marinette sobbed. 'As long as I never said anything, I'd never know. As long as I never knew, I could still dream. There was always a maybe, a what if. Now, I don't even have that.'

Tikki stood and put her hands on her hips. 'Have you learnt nothing from the last few days? Just when I thought you were beginning to make progress, you regress into the selfish child you were before. You're unbelievable.'

Marinette had no response for that, so she turned her back on Tikki, flew up to her round window and sat on the sill, waiting for Tikki to leave. Tikki stormed off shortly thereafter, leaving Marinette to cry alone.

 

* * *

 

Tikki was still out after the sun went down. She had told Alya about what happened with Adrien, maintaining her charade, then Alya had insisted they spend the afternoon at her place, performing all the activities that were meant to heal a broken heart. Tikki had accepted the offer, as Marinette would have. It had been a gesture of kindness Tikki could find no reason to refuse, so she and Alya wasted hours watching movies, eating ice cream, and listening to sad music. Tikki thought the last one seemed counter-productive, but couldn't argue against Alya's rustic philosophy that misery loves company.

As she walked home, Tikki supposed she could have dealt with Adrien differently. She hadn't been thinking how her actions would make Marinette feel, nor how it would affect her relationship with Adrien if her meddling hadn't yielded a positive result.

_Maybe I should have asked if he liked someone, first_ , she mused.

He was unlikely to tell her whom he loved, but tackling the issue from that angle would not have strained Tikki's relationship with Marinette, nor Marinette's with Adrien.

_Perhaps I've taken this too far_ , Tikki thought with a sigh.

She called to Tom and Sabine when she arrived, letting them know she was home safe. They went to bed shortly after, in preparation for another pre-dawn start tomorrow.

Slowly, Tikki trudged up to Marinette's room, dreading the inevitable confrontation.

As she eased the hatch open, a flurry of shredded paper drifted down. Confused, Tikki pushed into the room and took in the mess before her.

All of Adrien's posters had been ripped from the walls and torn to shreds. The framed photo lay abandoned on the floor, the glass broken and falling out. The computer screen now showed only a default blue, devoid of Marinette's personality and flair. In the middle of the floor, sobbing wretchedly on a pile of sodden scraps of paper, was Marinette. She heaved in great breaths of air, struggling to be quiet, as she tried to regain control of herself.

'Oh, Marinette,' Tikki whispered. 'I'm so sorry.'

Marinette bawled into Tikki's hands, barely able to respond. 'Tikki, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I took you for granted. I'm sorry for being a selfish brat. I'm sorry for everything.'

Tikki shushed her gently and carried her up to bed, stroking her back and head until she fell into a restless sleep. Feeling depressed and guilty, Tikki went to put her pyjamas on before crawling back into bed beside Marinette. She had been thinking of going to Master Fu the following morning to reverse the spell, but it was clear Marinette wasn't going to be able to face Adrien so soon. It would have to wait until after school.

 

* * *

 

Friday morning, Tikki tucked a reluctant Marinette into her purse with three biscuits, an old mp3 player, and a set of earbuds. It would be hard enough on Marinette to know Adrien would be around without having to hear his voice.

Tikki met Alya on the front steps before they went inside together, Alya slinging a comforting arm around Tikki's shoulders as they walked. Just inside the doors, however, Tikki almost collided with Adrien as he was catching up with Max and Kim. Tikki took a quick step back with an embarrassed apology, while Adrien murmured a response before ducking his head and hurrying off  to the locker room. Tikki shook her head at him, relieved Marinette hadn't seen him.

Kim and Max exchanged a puzzled look before they, too, headed to their lockers.

'Wow, Marinette,' Alya said. 'You're being really mature about this. I think you're handling the rejection better than he is.'

Tikki raised one shoulder in a half shrug. 'I've just decided to grow up and let go of all those babyish impulses. Besides, Adrien can't help how he feels, and it would be insensitive to make a big deal of it.'

Alya pulled her into a tight hug. 'Aw, Girl, You're amazing. I'm proud of you, you know that, right?'

Tikki returned the embrace, smiling into Alya's shoulder. She was glad Marinette had a friend like her. 'Thanks, Alya.'

The day was torturously slow, and having to constantly be around Adrien was not helping. Tikki suspected Marinette hadn't used the player and earbuds, but had listened in to all of her conversations closely. Judging by the bulk of the purse, she hadn't eaten the biscuits, either. Tikki was unable to get away from Alya during lunch, so they spent the break gossiping and trash talking Madame Mendeleiev. Tikki would have preferred to make sure Marinette was all right, but Alya had been adamant.

Finally, the school day was over and with no major incidents. As soon as she was dismissed, Tikki went to Master Fu and had him reverse the body swap spell. Tikki was relieved to be back in her own body, but she was still worried about Marinette. She hadn't spoken all day, and sat listless and unresponsive as Fu tried to talk to her. Eventually, Tikki made their excuses and carefully guided Marinette home so she could rest.

 

* * *

 

Saturday dawned cold and rainy, an appropriate reflection of Marinette's emotions. She tried to keep herself busy by cleaning her room, doing homework, chores around the house, and with menial work in the bakery, but her thoughts kept drifting back to Adrien.

Tom and Sabine noticed her mournful demeanour, but let her be, simply giving her hugs and kisses in passing.

'You know you can talk to us, right?' Sabine whispered in her ear as she carried a tray of bread to the shop.

Marinette nodded, but didn't reply. Sabine kissed her cheek and rubbed her back before continuing on her way.

Alya texted her throughout the day, checking up on her and feeding her titbits of gossip. Marinette, however, only gave perfunctory responses, so Alya stopped trying to engage her in a conversation by two o'clock.

_Call me when you're feeling better. I'll be here_ , she sent instead.

Marinette appreciated their unquestioning love and support, but by three o'clock, she just wanted to be alone. She retreated to her room and lay on her chaise, waiting for nightfall as she stared at her ceiling. Tikki hovered nearby, watching carefully, but remaining silent.

After dark, Marinette began to feel restless, but found she was unable to focus on designing, sewing, or anything that required her to sit down.

'How about a run?' Tikki suggested. 'The fresh air will do you good.'

'Yeah, maybe. All right, Tikki, transform me.'

She didn't feel better, emotionally, but Ladybug couldn't deny the rush she felt as she ran over the rooftops, her path lit up from the streetlights below.

After an hour of aimless running, Ladybug found herself at the foot of the Eiffel Tower. She scampered up to the top to admire the view, feeling her own problems diminish in comparison to the vista before her. Feeling overwhelmed, she sat, hugging one leg as she allowed the other to dangle over the side. She rested her chin on her upraised knee and sighed.

A thud behind her announced Chat Noir's arrival. 'Looks like I've found a lucky little bug,' he called, jovially. 'But, to whom do I have the pleasure of running in to, tonight. The Bug or the Lady?'

Without turning around, Ladybug replied, 'it's me, Chaton.'

'Ladybug, is something wrong?' Chat Noir asked as he moved to sit beside her. He leaned forward to look her in the eyes, letting his legs hang over the edge.

She hesitated before saying, 'nothing worth mentioning.'

'You know you can talk to me, if you need to, right?' he asked as he placed a hand over hers.

Ladybug turned her head away. 'I know. Thank you.'

He shifted beside her, wanting to speak, but Ladybug kept herself closed off, forestalling idle rambling and prying questions. She didn't feel ready to talk to anyone, yet.

Chat Noir wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 'I'm here for you, whenever you're ready,' he promised.

Surrendering to her needs, Ladybug rested her head against his shoulder as she tried to keep her breathing even. 'I know you are. I'm just not quite there yet.'

'I can wait, Bug. I'll always wait for you.' His arm tightened around her, momentarily, before easing into a companionable hug once more.

Ladybug closed her eyes, accepting the comfort he offered. 'Thank you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are going to Freak when they find out
> 
> HMU on Tumblr @jamiehascateyes if you would like an alternate ending   
> Tag me, send me a message, whatevs. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this mess until the end.  
> See you next time! Bye!


End file.
